


Here We Belong

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Ben, Guitars, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, What Have I Done, ben likes gwils hands, they just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Fuck off, stupid game”akaharlee spends the day at home and talk about bens 'past romance'





	Here We Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts), [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this contains the the combined genius of @imnosaint and @uglyfucker so i hope u two enjoy, ily both ❤❤😫  
> also, for those requesting a more in depth look at what happened between Joe and Ben, i explain it in this fic, i hope it answers all your questions. this shall be the last i mention it.
> 
> also, i urge y'all to read [this wonderful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449187) if you want more drunk!ben

“Fuck off, stupid game”

It was very rare nowadays, with both men filming, that they have days off together, usually, it’s either Ben or Gwil is left alone in the house and only get to see the other whenever they get home (but by then the one coming home is tired, so they get no more than a kiss on the cheek before they’re passing out on the nearest surface). Today was one of those rare days, and both Ben and Gwil had made the most of it that morning (if you catch my drift).

Now, they were just relaxing, bathing in each other’s company, Frankie laying in the space between them, glad both her dads were home to keep her company. They’d been watching some tv, but since then Ben had gotten distracted by a game on his phone and Gwilym the acoustic guitar that’d been sat on a stand next to the television.

Ben could faintly make out what Gwil was playing, the sound more of a background noise as he favoured his game in terms of attention being payed. It sounded like 39’ and even after not playing for a fair stretch of time, Gwil seemed quite familiar with the chords, along with the words, which he hummed softly, as if he was weary of Ben hearing him (Gwil had a lovely voice, why he was so embarrassed about it at times, Ben wasn’t sure).

The blond smiled to himself at the other’s humming, and returned to playing his game, tapping madly at his screen for a second, and resting dramatically back against the couch as he once again failed to win. Admitting defeat, Ben let his eyes drift to Gwilym, who was still strumming away at the chords, eyes closed and head subconsciously bobbing to the rhythm of 39’ the singing parts no more than hummed. He was stunning, and Ben found himself turning his body more towards the brunet, eyes stuck to his fingers plucking and sliding against the strings.

Gwil had nice hands, but the blond had forgotten how well-suited they were for guitar-playing, how natural it looked as the brunet’s slender, manicured fingers pulled and swiped the nylon strings, each tempting a soft, comforting noise out of the instrument. At this point, he saw Gwil halt his playing, eyes opening and falling upon the staring blond.

“I could feel you staring at me, what’s wrong? Sorry if I’m a bit shit- outta practice” Gwil’s voice broke through Ben’s reverie, still soft, but a great deal deeper than the previous humming.

Ben felt his cheeks heat at being caught, but quickly got over the feeling at the rest of Gwil’s words “you’re not shit, Gwil, it’s…you have nice fingers” it sounded stupid, but it was true, so Ben swallowed his perturbation, offering a supportive smile.

Resuming his plucking, Gwil huffed in amusement, lips parting in a grin as he turns his eyes downwards to where his ‘nice’ fingers plucked at the strings, the soft sound of 39’ filling the space for a moment. The brunet then tried and failed to hold back a laugh, and Ben can’t help but smirk at the sound “what are you giggling at?” he asks, a curl of unease filling him a moment as Gwil catches his bottom lip in his teeth, still chuckling to himself.

“I agree with you; my fingers are pretty nice… ‘specially when they’re buried to the knuckle inside of you.”

Ben’s hands quickly find their way to Gwil’s shoulder, smacking the now cackling older male, Ben’s ears and cheeks feel like they’re 200 hundred degrees (he’s half tempted to call himself ‘Mr Fahrenheit’) and his mouth is gaped in a shocked gasp “Gwil, your daughter is present!” Ben spluttered, referring to the beagle between them, whom was now watching Ben with huge, round doe eyes.

“She’ll be right. You should’ve seen your face, love, that was priceless” Gwil laughed, still strumming at the guitar to add insult to injury, because now all Ben could see when he looked at Gwil’s hands was those very digits working themselves into him. _Bastard._

Adamantly looking away from the guitar, both males fall silent again, Ben to try and get his head free of unwanted mental imagery, and Gwil to focus on remembering the chords to ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love.’

After a couple minutes of silence (apart from Frankie grumbling in her sleep and the sounds from the acoustic) Gwil finally speaks up “Hey… you never told me about Joe- like what happened between you. I know there wasn’t much by the sounds of it, but I’ve been thinking about it for ages. If you don’t wanna tell me it’s fine, I just don’t know what to believe or what happened.”

Ben was taken aback by the question, and he rushed to answer before Gwil could get carried away with explaining himself “No! No it’s fine, I can tell you about the 2 _magical_ minutes that we were ‘together.’ Give me a second, I have to try and remember it first.”

After a moment, Ben nodded, and started the story “okay, so, I’d had a huge fucking crush on you during filming, like from day 1 I was head over heels, but I didn’t think you liked men- and I was super confused too because, I like women, and you’re not a woman. That’s why I never did anything up until I saw how you blatantly stared at me in my Benjamina getup- anyway! One-night Joe and I got absolutely hammered, and I decided to share my heartbreak with him.”

_‘Joey, I don’t gettit, I’ve never shown any interest in men, then I do show interest, and he’s not a fan. What the fuck is w’ that? Like, I’m pretty right?’_

_‘You’re so pretty.’_

_‘Gwilym Lee is a tree I really wanna fuckn climb, Joey. Like sign me up as “want’s to lick him” … Jooooooe every time I look at him some arsehole punches me in the chest, maybe I could seduce him with photos of my dog… is that extortion?’_

_‘You need to distract yourself, otherwise your acting’s gonna be fucky’_

_“You’re right”_

“Then I kissed him, and to this day I can remember how bloody godawful it was. It was like making out with a spilt bottle of gin, a spilt bottle of gin that uses too much tongue and is one of my good friends- whom I’m not at all attracted to- so it’s really awkward.”

_“Ugh, that really wasn’t it chief. I’m going to go throw up in your toilet real quick.”_

“Then I passed out in his bathtub. So yeah, that was our fairytale romance, was it all that you thought it was?” Ben had a hard time not laughing at the disbelieving look on Gwil’s face, like the secrets of the universe had just been revealed to him.

“Wow, that’s pretty tragic, love. I feel so guilty that I didn’t fuck you sooner” the two stare at each other, Ben pursing his lips and trying his best not to laugh at the motherly look on Gwil’s face.

He failed, and they both broke into a fit of laughter, Gwil placing the guitar on the coffee table and pulling Ben into his lap, their arms wrapping around each other, giggling into the other’s shoulder, Gwil offering bad imitations of Ben crying over his crush not liking him.

“Stop… making fun of me you bastard!” Ben laughed, trying to wriggle out of Gwil’s grasp as the older male grasps his face, index finger and thumb pressing into the blond’s cheeks before he presses a big messy kiss to Ben’s lips, the latter cursing at him in protest but unable to stop his laughing as kiss after kiss is landed on him.

Meanwhile, Frankie has gotten herself into a sitting position, and is watching the two males wrestling, Gwil holding Ben against his chest and kissing the life outta him, Ben squealing and laughing like a maniac. Confused as to who to protect, Frankie does the only other logical thing.

She jumps on them both.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request or comment down below! or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
